It is known from patent document FR 03 00 432 to realize combustion by a thermochemical cycle in which metal oxides are alternately oxidized and reduced by oxygen transport to a gaseous or solid fuel therefore being ensured. This system is designed in such a way that it functions at atmospheric pressure and has means for the recovery of heat for the generation of steam, which is subsequently expanded in a steam turbine for the generation of electricity. This system functions at temperatures of the thermochemical cycle which are between 750 and 950° C.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,761 in turn describes a system for combustion by a thermochemical cycle in which metal oxides, preferably iron oxides, are alternately oxidized and reduced by oxygen transport to a solid fuel therefore being ensured, said oxygen transport containing ash and sulfur such as coal, in order to serve as a combustion chamber for a gas turbine.
These iron oxides circulate between two combustion chambers and are reduced by the solid fuel in the first chamber and are oxidized by the air in the second chamber. The temperature is controlled in the second chamber by the use of natural gas or a suitable fuel and the percentage of the addition of solid fuel to the second chamber is controlled in order to limit the quantity of sulfur dioxide in the gases which leave the second chamber. The term “suitable fuel” means a fuel which meets the current regulations.